


New Ways

by jennytork



Series: A Sentinel At Cheyenne Mountain [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Canon Sexual Assault, Crossover, Gen, Past Sexual Assault, The assault is mentioned only, nothing graphic is shown, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: Exactly how did Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg find themselves working at the Stargate Project? It all started with a few emails....





	New Ways

_From:djackson67@yahoo.com_  
To: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu  
Subject: Greetings and salutations  
Date: 7-29-97 

_Blair --_

_Hey, there. It's been awhile. Look, I need your research aid. You know I wouldn't ask it if it wasn't important. I'll be asking you about some bizarre things._

_Let me know whether or not you can help. Thanks, old friend._

_\--Daniel_

_From: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu_  
To: djackson67@yahoo.com  
Subject: Re: Greetings and salutations  
Date: 7-29-97 

_Danny --_

_Hey, man! Where have you been? It's been over a year!_

_Yeah, of course I'll help! You know me – research is my drug of choice. Just let me know what you need and I'm there._

_\--Blair_

_From:djackson67@yahoo.com_  
To: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu  
Subject: Re: Greetings and salutations  
Date: 7-30-97 

_Blair --_

_Thanks, man. I appreciate it._

_As for where I've been – well, I got married. We were very happy together. She's recently been kidnapped, and my friends and I are working on getting her back._

_I don't need anything YET – I was just seeing if I could count on you._

_\--Daniel_

_From: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu_  
To: djackson67@yahoo.com  
Subject: Re: Greetings and salutations  
Date: 7-30-97 

_Danny --_

_Of course you can. You know you can._

_Aw, man, that sucks. I'm real sorry, Danny. Look, I'm living with a detective – maybe he can help you find your wife?_

_\--Blair_

_From:djackson67@yahoo.com_  
To: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu  
Subject: First Assignment  
Date: 9-1-97 

_Blair --_

_Thanks, but I honestly don't think it'll help._

_Okay, first assignment. We need websites with a lot of information on Minoan culture. Especially as it flourished around Crete and Knossos. Thanks._

_\--Daniel_

_From: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu_  
To: djackson67@yahoo.com  
Subject: Re: First Assignment  
Date: 9-2-97 

_Danny --_

_Here it comes. Attached you'll find a database on Minos and Minoan culture._

_We, huh? The Lone Ranger of Research and Archaeology finally hooked up professionally with someone? Glad to hear it._

_And just think about my offer, Danny. He's – gifted. I think he can help._

_\-- Blair_

_From: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu_  
To: djackson67@yahoo.com  
Subject: Paging Daniel  
Date: 10-1-97 

_Danny --_

_Did you get what I sent?_

_\-- Blair_

_From: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu_  
To: djackson67@yahoo.com  
Subject: Hello?  
Date: 10-8-97 

_Danny --_

_Okay, now you're scaring me, man. Are you okay?_

_\--Blair_

_From: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu_  
To: djackson67@yahoo.com  
Subject: Where are you, man?  
Date: 10-15-97 

_Danny --_

_This isn't like you, Daniel. I'm getting scared here. It's like when you vanished for a year._

_Please contact me. PLEASE._

_\--Blair_

_From:djackson67@yahoo.com_  
To: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu  
Subject: Re: Where are you, man?  
Date: 10-20-97 

_Dear Blair Sandburg:_

_My name is Captain Samantha Carter, USAF. I am a colleague of Daniel Jackson's._

_Daniel has suffered a lot in the last few weeks, culminating two weeks ago with his rape at the hands of a woman impersonating the Egyptian goddess Hathor._

_He is becoming very depressed. We have tried our best, but we cannot bring him out of this. Our doctor believes someone much closer than we might be able to help him._

_Which is why I'm contacting you. Can you help us, sir?_

_\--Capt S Carter, USAF_

_From: bsandburg@cascaderanier.edu_  
To: djackson67@yahoo.com  
Subject: Re: Where are you, man?  
Date: 10-20-97 

_Captain Carter --_

_Just tell me where to go and I'm there._

_\--Blair Sandburg_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jim frowned his way out of the bedroom. "Blair?"

"Go look on my computer," was all Blair said as he packed his shorts.

"Your computer?" Jim left the room. A few moments later, he returned. "He's that good of a friend?"

"Think Simon to you," Blair replied.

Jim nodded. "I'll pack and make the plane tickets. You go get that email that just chimed."

Blair dashed to the computer and opened it. Under the heading with the addresses, subject of "Information", and the date was:

_Dear Mr. Sandburg --_

_You will be picked up at Denver International Airport by security forces in a limousine._

_Don't worry, I will be with them._

_Email me back once you have your flight information._

_\--Samantha Carter, USAF_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four days later, Jim and Blair got off a plane at Denver International. They were approached by two men in full Air Force dress uniform. "Blair Sandburg?"

"Yes," Blair said. "And this is Detective Jim Ellison -- I told Captain Carter he was coming with me."

They nodded in unison. "Follow us, please."

They were heading out the door when Blair spoke up. "Wait -- our bags--"

"Are being taken care of." He opened a limousine door and motioned Blair and Jim inside.

The blonde woman in dress blues smiled warmly at them. "Blair Sandburg? Detective Ellison?" She shook their hands. "I'm Captain Sam Carter." She indicated the unsmiling dark-skinned man in a dark turtleneck and jacket beside her. "This is Teal'C."

He inclined his head in a bow, which ended in him jerking back and gripping Blair's wrist as Blair touched the bottom of the symbol he could see peaking from under the knitted cap.

"Wonderful tribal marking!" Blair gushed. "And such a unique name! Maori? Zulu? Tutsi?"

"Jaffa," he rumbled.

Blair's face lit up. "WOW! A tribe I'm not familiar with! We've got to talk, man!"

Jim sighed. "And here we go."

Sam chuckled. "I see why they are such good friends. They're a lot alike." Her smile faded as Blair kept peppering Teal'C with questions, each one answered with a bass rumble of "No."

"At least," she finished, "Daniel was."

Jim sighed. "I read the email. We're here for as long as Blair needs to be."

Sam nodded. "I hope it works out."

"Me, too." Jim frowned. "I have a question, Captain."

"Certainly, Detective."

Jim tilted his head toward Teal'C and blurted out, "Why does this man have two heartbeats?"

The question stunned everyone to silence. All eyes turned to Jim, then Blair's and Sam's turned back to Teal'C. Teal'C's eyes remained locked onto Jim's.

It was Blair who broke the silence. "Two....heartbeats?"

Jim nodded. "Two heartbeats. A normal one here," he tapped where his own heart was. "And a second one here," the hand moved to just behind his belly button. "And that one sounds – odd."

"Odd how?" Blair asked.

Tilting his head, Jim considered. "It's... small. Quick. Almost like a--"

"A baby." Blair's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that fella's got a baby in his belly?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Jim shook his head. "But that's exactly what I'm hearing."

Teal'C frowned and looked over at Sam. "This is a warrior of exceptional abilities, Captain. I do believe we have been....shattered?"

Sam sighed. "Busted, you mean?"

An eyebrow quirked. "Indeed."

Jim and Blair looked at each other, then back at Sam and Teal'C. Jim could feel the hairs prick at the back of his neck.

But, again, it was Blair who asked it. "Busted? What do you mean?"

Sam put her hand on Teal'C's arm. "Are you sure, Teal'C?"

"As I said," Teal'C nodded toward Jim. "This man is a warrior of extremely exceptional talents. To attempt to evade would be pointless. I see no need to try."

Sam studied his face for a long few moments, then turned to Jim and Blair. "Gentlemen – what you are about to see is extremely classified. It's known only to a few people. Yes, Daniel is one," to Blair, who nodded and closed his mouth.

She went on: "What you will see is – well, many find it disturbing."

"But you will not be harmed," Teal'C rumbled.

Slowly, both men nodded.

Teal'C unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt. The large X on his belly was revealed.

As Jim and Blair watched, the flaps of skin pushed out slightly. There was a screech, and a worm-like creature poked its head out. It opened its jaws and let out a loud, angered screech. Teal'C touched the top of its head and it pulled itself back into the pouch. The flaps closed back, and Teal'C replaced his shirt over it.

Jim and Blair had not made a sound. They just stared at Teal'C, wide-eyed and ashen-faced. Jim then looked up into Teal'C's slanted eyes.

"Oh, shit," Jim breathed. "You.... You're not human!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jim's eyes widened in recognition as the car drove up to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and was waved on in. "I worked here for a month or so once," he explained to Blair.

As they got out of the car, Jim smiled when he saw the greying man standing there. "Oh, my heavens," he laughed. "Jack O'Neill!"

Jack smirked as he took the proferred hand. "Jim Ellison," he chuckled. "Been awhile."

Sam jogged up to them. "Sir – Detective Ellison--"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Detective is it, now?"

"Long story," Jim chuckled.

"Speaking of long stories, sir," Sam put in, "Detective Ellison has demonstrated some unusual sensory abilities on the way here."

"He could sense my symbiote," Teal'C put in, deadpan. "We were – as you say – busted."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Half an hour later, Jim was on the phone to Cascade. "Yeah, Simon, I'm aware of the position this puts you in. No, sir, there's nothing that can be done for it." He listened for a moment, then sighed. "No, sir... this isn't.... Simon....Simon...."

Jim sighed and held out the phone to an older, bald gentleman who reached for it. He put it to his ear and listened to the police captain rant for a moment. Then he said calmly, "Yes, Captain Banks. We do understand your position."

A second later, the man smiled. "General George Hammond, USAF. I'm informing you that Captain Ellison's commission has been re-activated. He is going to work under me at this facility."

Hammond breathed in and forged on, "We are aware of his Sentinel abilities." He pulled the phone away from his ear as Banks went completely ballistic. When Banks took a breath, Hammond replied in that same smooth, calm voice: "Rest assured, Captain Banks, we do not intend to torture him, dissect him, or do anything of the like. We are a facility that is manned by several ... special ... people like Jim and Blair. They are safe here. You have my word on it."

Then he smiled. "No, sir. Not my word as a general – not on this. You have my word as a Texan. And as a gentleman."

A few moments later, Hammond hung up the phone and smiled. "Welcome to Stargate Command, Captain Ellison. Tender my welcomes to Doctor Sandburg as well."

"Uh – he's not a doctor yet."

"He will be if Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson have anything to say about it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair knocked on an office door. "Come in," an infinitely weary voice called.

He walked in and smiled. "Hey."

Daniel Jackson looked up, shocked surprise on his face. "Hey," he replied. "What....what are you doing here?"

Blair turned his arm, showing Daniel the Stargate patch. "You needed a friend. I'm here. And I'm not going away."

"Oh. Well... uh.... I've got a lot to--"

"Danny." Blair took the book out of his hand. "No more running. We'll heal – together."

Daniel met Blair's eyes – and felt something inside his soul shatter. "I miss her so badly," he whispered as tears welled. "And then... Hathor...."

"Shh." Blair hugged him close. "We'll deal. We'll _deal."_

Daniel's reply was a nod against Blair's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chevron Four Encoded!"

"Whoa," Blair breathed again as the massive circle turned on an axis and a fifth light lit.

"Chevron Five Encoded!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Sam asked.

Jack chuckled as he manually closed Jim's mouth, only to have it fall open again.

"Chevron Six Encoded!"

"It gets better," Daniel said.

"It does?" Blair asked.

"Watch." Daniel nodded back at the gate.

"Chevron Seven! Locked!"

With a roaring whoosh and a horizontal blast of what looked like water, the Gate shimmered to life.

Jack clapped Jim on the shoulder. "Time to roll, Captain." He stepped through the shimmering portal.

Blair stepped up and whispered, "Everything set to minimum? Don't want you to Zone first thing on an alien world!"

"All set," Jim smiled. "Boy, that was weird to hear."

"It was weird to say!" Blair laughed. They watched Sam go through.

Teal'C stepped up to Jim. "Shall we go together, Tauri warrior?"

"Of course, Jaffa friend." They walked through together.

Blair just stood and stared. Daniel touched his shoulder. "Let's go."

Turning to smile at him, Blair nodded. They stepped through – walking in unison.

A new chapter had begun. 

THE END


End file.
